ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Best Served Cold
Best Served Cold is the twenty second episode of Young Plumbers and the fourth episode of Season 2. Plot Sub: Come on man, just tell us? Where are the Elite hiding? Paper: Well, I wouldn't really say they are hiding but... Aevan: Dude, just spill it Paper: Lotin, Lucifer, and Ra'ol Set are all at Incarcecon. Toon: And figured that out when he said "It would be the last place you look?" Paper: The Elite conducting operations from inside Incarcecon? It seems impossible. walking in: We've been looking into some sort of security breach at Incarcecon, but no, neither Lotin, nor Lucifer, nor Ra'ol Set is at Incarcecon. You must have gotten false info. Brian: Either that or they're disguising themselves as someone else. Toon: You think we should send a team to investigate? Hornbok: In the morning. You've already had enough for one day. recruits laugh for a moment before walking off. The camera cuts to the next morning. The new recruits are waiting in the lobby about a half hour before the mission starts. Paper walks in. Paper: Hey, guys, we're not going to Incarcecon? Nick: What? Agh, oh, hey... Paper... what are you doing here? Cassie: And what do you mean we're not going to Incarcecon. Paper: We're not. I've got a special mission for the six of us. taps mid air and a holographic screen appears. Paper: There's been a series of break-ins at the capital city of the planet Froslan. It appears that crime lords from other ice planets across the galaxy have formed a team. Sub: And this is important... why? Paper: The suspected leader of the group that is calling themselves the Glace... is Doctor Blitz. Nar: Who? Paper: Doctor Blitz was in charge of a break out at Incarcecon almost 2 years ago, before any of us got to this academy. At this break out, he almost let Ra'ol Set, a member of the Elite escape. We think he is working with the Elite on something larger. walking in: Of course, he was also working with the evil scientist Chemestris who had disguised herself as a man named Baren to get a job at Incarcecon two months prior. And at the same time, Viper attacked us at the Academy and Lotin revealed himself to be evil. We think that Blitz, Viper, and Chemestris are all either working with the Elite, or are part of the Elite. Paper: Which is why we have to stop Blitz and find out what the Glace is up to before the Elite can move in and complete their mission. Nick: Sounds like a plan. Hornbok: You want me to tell the others that you're going on a different mission. Paper: Go ahead, but tell them something way different then what we're actually doing. Hornbok: On it... and guys, good luck! recruits walk into the docking bay and board a ship. Paper sits down in the pilot's chair. Paper: This feels strange, usually Toon is our pilot... a few moments, the ship flies out of the Academy and off into the distance. The camera cuts back to the lobby. The rest of the recruits have assembled across from Hornbok. Zon Where are Paper and the new recruits? Hornbok: They were here early, so I sent them to the store. Once they're finished there, they'll meet up with you. Jack: Then let's go! get onto a second ship. Toon sits down in the pilot's chair and after a few moments, the ship takes off and flies into the other direction as the first one. Song Blitz and four other men are sitting at one end of the table. A king-looking figure, two bodyguards, and a business man are sitting at the other. Businessman: 10 grand in human dollars? Pathetic? Who in the galaxy uses those? #1: Humans... he he he Blitz: You'll except this offer for two reasons. One, we've already taken millions of your currency from the banks, and two, you accept it, or your dead. five on Blitz's side of the table hold their hands up and prepare ice blasts. Businessman: What do you think your honor? #2: May we remind you that if he say no, we'll simply kill you and then steal the weapon... of the sudden, the six recruits burst into the meeting room where this is taking place. Blitz quickly closes the briefcase full on 10 grand and stands up along with his four cohorts. Blitz: We can continue this talk later. Paper: Close off the exits! creates a ice field around the windows. Blitz: Fighting ice with ice, are we? You see, that won't work. The Glace is an ice only following. There's Chilla, Frezzo, Professor Frost, Thermia, and myself. Against the six of you? You don't stand a chance. and Frezzo, the two who spoke before fire ice blasts at the recruits. Nar takes out his dual katanas and rolls to the side to avoid the ice blasts and then strikes Chilla with the katanas. Nick shoots a stream of acid breath at Frezzo, knocking him back. Professor Frost creates a layer of ice on the ground so that the recruits start sliding around. Paper tries to run forward and slam into Blitz, but he slips and gets punched into the wall by Blitz. Thermia quickly melts all the ice and then refreezes it, trapping Paper in the ice. Cassie: Maybe we can't stop them. fires an ice blast at Cassie. She absorbs it and fires an energy blast back at Thermia. She dodges but then slips and crashes into the wall. Blitz: Maybe this isn't the best situation. punches Nick as he tries to swoop down and claw at him. Will teleports to behind Frezzo and punches him. He is then grabber by Professor Frost and thrown into Nar. Cassie fires some more blasts at Chilla before she gets knocked out by Blitz. getting up: Are we done here? Frost: I'd say we are. vibrates the ice block he is trapped in and thaws it out. taking out his bow: Not yet your not! fires a fire arrow at the ground, melting the water. He runs over to Blitz and knocks him over, sending the briefcase flying. Sub dives and catches it, but is then ambushed by Frezzo. Nar jumps in and blocks Frezzo's attacks with his katanas. He slashes them together sending a sonic beam, knocking Freezo into the wall. Sub gets up and tosses the briefcase to Nick who flies just out of the reach of Professor Frost. Chilla jumps at Nick but just misses and then lands on Blitz. He tosses her to the side and then fires an ice blasts at Nick from behind. The briefcase lands on the ground in the corner. Paper runs to get it and just beats out Thermia to claim it. Thermia kicks him in the face but he then tosses the briefcase over her shoulder and runs to grab it before Blitz can intercept it. He tosses it to Will who teleports to the other side of the room. Will: I've got it! Cassie: Now let's finish them off! Blitz: Oh no you don't! the ice villains get up and line up in a row. They each fire ice blasts at the recruits, but then Will teleports behind them and places a small bomb behind them. There is a beeping noise heard that gets faster and faster. Eventually, Professor Frost hears the noise. Frost: Get down! bomb explodes and leaves a whole in the wall. The ceiling above it starts to collapse which brings the six floors above this one falling down onto the floor that the recruits and villains are on: the first. Sub: The building is collapsing! We've got to get out of here. the recruits run for the door that they entered through. Before they get there, Blitz jumps in their way. Blitz: If you want to get out of here, you have to get through me first! Cassie: That shouldn't be a problem. shoots an ice blast at the recruits Cassie absorbs it and fires an energy laser back at Blitz, knocking him through the door. The recruits run out of the building and it collapses a second later. The camera cuts to Incarcecon. Toon: What do you mean Lotin, Lucifer, and Ra'ol Set aren't here? Hulka: I think we would know if three of the most wanted criminals in the galaxy were in our prison. Aevan: So either we got false information or they're here and you just don't know it? Hulka: Correct. Zon: Then you won't mind if we do some looking around? Hulka: Not at all... opens the gate to the main chamber of the prison. All the prisoners look at the recruits briefly and then continue what they were doing. Brian: I know where we should go first... camera cuts to the recruits arriving at a frozen chamber in the basement of the prison. Brian: This is the room where they kept Ra'ol Set on ice. Maybe we can find some stuff. Jack and Ben, you two make sure the door stays open. Ben: Yes sir! Toon: Brian, since when are you in charge? Brian: Since Paper's not here... Aevan: Anyway, let's check his chamber. pries open the door to a chamber in the middle of the room. Zon: ...And, nothing... at the top of the stairs: Come quickly! Break out, break out! Commercial recruits quickly run up the stairs and fine that every prisoner is out of their cell and running towards the exit. Birna turns into a hawk and flies to in front of the exit. Brian: Everyone back in their cells. prisoners keep coming towards him. Brian: I said, EVERYONE BACK IN THEIR CELLS! turns into a large gorilla, but the prisoners keep coming towards him. Brian: If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get. camera cuts back to Froslan. The local police have arrived at the scene and are looking into the destruction of the building. the recruits are standing across from the king, his two bodyguards, and the businessman. The Glace members are no where to be found. King: Thank you Plumbers for getting us out of this dire situation. Now hand over the case. Paper: You can have the money, but not the case. King: Alrighty then... opens the case and takes out all the money. He puts it into another case and gives it to the King. Businessman: Is there a reason your keeping the case? Paper: It's a souvenir. Businessman: Very well. Thank you for all your kindness, but now we must be going. four men get into a car and drive off. Nick: It's not really a souvenir, is it? Paper: Watch this. places the case down on the ground and opens it, revealing an apparent black bottom to the cage. He reaches his fingers along the edge and pulls off the bottom, revealing a hidden compartment underneath it with a note. Sub: Dude, how did you find that? Paper: The money only went down two-thirds of the way through the case, so I figured there must be something underneath it, and sure enough... unfolds the note and reads it allowed. Paper: Dear King. If you are reading this then you have accepted our deal to sell us the weapon for 10 thousand human dollars. Unfortunately, as we couldn't afford the high cost of this trade, you may notice that the money in the case is counterfeit; the bills are fakes. We hope you understand that this is just business and that we have nothing against you. Good day. Cassie: Called it. They would never give them real money, but for a weapon... Nar: To do what? Paper: I'm not sure. Will: But if the King got fake money, and the Glace didn't get the weapon, then neither side got what they want, and The Glace will continue to rob the banks. Sub: Or they'll go after the king. Nick: Then let's go to the king... camera cuts to the King's caslte. The King is sitting on the throne. The business man is pacing back and forth in front of him and the bodyguards are standing next to him on either side. Blitz bursts into the castle followed by the four other members of the Glace behind him. Blitz: Counter your fakes yet? King: Fakes? Blitz: You know, the money! They were fakes? King: How dare you walk into my castle and proclaim anything other than the truth. Blitz: Maybe you didn't get the note yet? jumping out from behind the throne: No, he didn't get the note yet... We did. holds it up and rips it to shreds. Nick: Seriously, though, why would you tell him it was fake? Blitz: The fakes were just in case someone got away with the case when they shouldn't have. The note was just to be nice. Nar: You didn't really do a good job of planning this scheme out. Frost: Oh this isn't the scheme. Remember the Grono at the Villain's Academy. We payed him to lie. Thermia: Lotin, Ra'ol Set, and Lucifer aren't at Incarcecon. It was just a diversion so that we could complete our business here. Cassie: What's your business here? Chilla: Why in the world would we tell you!? fires an ice blast at the recruits. Cassie absorbs it and fires an energy blast back. Nar takes out his katanas and slashes at Frezzo. Nick slashes at Freezo, turning him around. Nar kicks him in the back and then slashes him several times with the katanas. Will teleports to behind Professor Frost and kicks him in the back, knocking him across the room. Paper grabs his bow and fires three fire arrows at Blitz. The first two miss but the third strikes him right in the arm, pinning him against the wall. Paper runs up to him and kicks him in the face. Thermia kicks him to the side as he lands on the ground. Thermia: Even if you beat us now, you won't stop us! Blitz: You can never stop us! rips the arrow out of his arm and jumps to the ground. He runs off towards the king but instead of going to attack him he runs into a backroom. King: Stop him! two bodyguards chase after Blitz. They run down a long hallway and open another door. They find Blitz in the next room holding a gun with a knob at the nozzle of it. Blitz: It's going to be nice... to meet you! pulls the trigger and fires two bullets. Upon hitting the bodyguards, it freezes them solid. He runs down the hallway and makes it back to the main room. Blitz: Victory is ours! turns the nozzle at the front and fires a bullet at the door. Upon making contact with the door, it explodes in a fiery explosion. When the smoke clears, the Glace members are gone. Commercial camera shows the recruits at Incarcecon. They are all attacking the prisoners and forcing them back into their cages. Brina picks up two as a gorilla and smashes them together. Aevan launches his shadow at a bunch, then retreats it and kicks some more. An army of Toons pushes some into a large cell. Zon has turned into himself and Diamondhead and is firing diamonds every which way. Jack fires electricity at a bunch while at the same time Ben screams at one. Brian punches the last prisoner into a cell and then Hulka presses a button to lockdown the facility. Metal bars go over every cell, locking all the prisoners in. Hulka: Thanks guys. camera cuts to the recruits on Froslan. They are chasing after the members of the Glace. Nick: So let me get this straight? There is currently on attack going on at Incarcecon that was a diversion so that Blitz could get his hands on this... weapon? Nar: There's gotta be more to it... Cassie: It seems that Blitz was almost telling us that he was a member of the Elite! Paper: We can worry about that later. We've got to catch them! fires some shots out of the weapon. Sub deflects them with a wall of ice. Paper boosts forward and punches Blitz, making him rollover several times. Thermia: Ok, we surrender! camera shows the Glace members being taken away by the local police. Another officer confiscates the weapon, boards the ship, and then it takes off. Sub: Did we do good? Paper: Yeah guys, I think we did camera cuts to the Plumbers' Academy. All the recruits and Hornbok are in the lobby. Zon: So let me get this straight. You didn't go to the store? Paper: No! Hornbok: Why in the world would I send them to the store? Aevan: I wanted to go on the cool mission. Nick: But we pretty much confirmed Blitz as a fourth member of the Elite. Paper: Which... is making strides, but who knows how many other members there are! Hornbok: Listen, I don't care who goes on what mission. I don't care how many members of the Elite there are! All you guys need to know is this: you did I great job and I'm proud of all of you. Nar: So what do you say guys? Party? Hornbok: Oh, we don't do those around here. Ben: We've never had one... Jack: Come on, just this once? Hornbok: Tell you what. You guys save the world from the Elite and what ever troubles they cause, and you can party the rest of summer. Sub: Rest of the summer? Hornbok: You hadn't told them yet? Paper: I wasn't planning on it until he came back. Brian: What's going on? Paper: This year, July 14 to be exact, is the day the prophecy unfolds. camera cuts to the ship that the Glace were taken away on. It lands just outside a large fortress made out of ice. Officer: Why did we- office-the one that confiscated the weapon-kicks him in the face. handing Blitz the weapon: Here you go... Blitz: Thank you. takes the weapon and exits the ship. The other members of the Glace follow him down a long path all the way to the entrance of the fortress. He aims the weapon at himself and then pulls the trigger. All the Glace members get coated in ice. They slowly inch forward and get through all the deadly lasers that would otherwise kill them. they eventually slide down a slope and make it to a pit a large metal door. Blitz turns the nozzle and fires the gun at the door, making it explode. Blitz: The only weapon capable of penetrating this fortress...? Why not just make a larger fortress? walks through the remain of the destroyed door and then up a short staircase to a pedestal. A light is shining on the pedestal. He places the weapon on the pedestal. It starts spinning and then sinks into the ground. Seconds later, another pedestal rises from the same place with a glowing crystal on it. taking the crystal: Two down, two to go! End Category:Episodes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Earth-19